


If I lose you tomorrow, I'll regret not holding you today.

by pikachujoshi



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Galra Keith (Voltron), M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Purring Keith (Voltron), Shiro (Voltron) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Vanilla, kind of, light xenophilia, mentions of past non con unrelated to sheith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 01:30:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16398824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pikachujoshi/pseuds/pikachujoshi
Summary: He-He's purring, Shiro notes with shock, not unfamiliar with the sensation of a sexually pleased Galra.





	If I lose you tomorrow, I'll regret not holding you today.

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta read. Please read the warnings. Theres implications that Shiro was a victim of sexual violence while in captivity, but nothing weird or crazy happens in this fic. It's just vanilla porn and Keith purrs.

It's been, years now that he's had consensual sex with someone. Shiro reminds himself as he crawls over Keith and presses him into the bed with smothering kisses. He tries his best not to shake with nerves but he can't repress it entirely and the truth comes out on each breath. A delicate shiver each time he takes in the coveted generated oxygen.

Keith, ever sensitive can pick up his minute shivering. The air between them is hot with arousal, and their skin is flushed rosy. So he knows Shiro isn't cold.

"Are you okay?"

He inquires, voice breaking with emotion in the way it always does when he speaks to Shiro. He strokes rough fingers over his buzz cut and nuzzles submissively at Shiro's chin, drawing electricity over every place their bodies make contact.

Shiro isn't scared of sex. He isn't scared of Keith. No- God- He almost lost Keith today, he's afraid of losing him, of hurting him. But he isn't afraid of where they are (safe on the castle), or what they're doing (consensual sex in the missionary position, kinky, insane).

"Yeah-Yes, What about you?"  
He answers truthfully after some thought. He refocuses on the present and calms himself.

"I'm ready, please Shiro I want- I want you-"  
Keith whispers desperately, against his hair. Unable to complete the statement, but he doesn't need to. He knows Keith likes to jump into things head first with no regard for his own well being. He knows too well after the battle earlier. He almost loses his erection at the brief thought of Keith dying, but quickly pushes it away. He wants to do something nice for him, Keith all but begged Shiro for intimacy, and normally Shiro wouldn't take advantage- wouldn't bridge that gap, but today broke his restraint. He wants to be good for the young man who so obviously loves him. Shiro refuses to hurt him with sex (or refusal), the idea of taking Keith's virginity unprepared makes his stomach turn. He resolves to take it slow, even if it dampens the firecracker in his arms a little.

Shiro's hand makes the journey down his hip and around to the valley of his perfect ass. He confirms Keith's vague statement when he brushes his fingertips over his wet, softened opening... Did he already prepare himself for Shiro? How? The thought makes his arousal pool in his gut and desire drip down his spine.

While Shiro's fingers pass over their treasure in awe, Keith's legs find their place around Shiro's hips, dragging them together in hasty jerks. Their throbbing cocks grind together between their warm, tense bodies and it makes Shiro almost breathless. He groans in appreciation at the contact but regretfully needs to pull away for the next step.

Shiro sits up and brings his hand back to spit into his flesh palm, then back down to carefully spread the wetness over his arousal. His false hand takes it's place under Keith's scraped up left knee and pushes it close to his chest to expose his most vulnerable place. He pulls his foreskin back to reveal his red cockhead and teases his aching dick under Keith's tight balls and along his silky taint.

Shiro feels greedy as he takes in the image he made. Keith looking up at him lovingly with foggy eyes, aubergine hair splayed all over Shiro's pillow, flushed down to his pink nipples, and lean body open under his hands.

"Please, Shiro."  
The words burn through him. Pull him forward so he can sink into Keith's pliant body.

Every part of him sings in pleasure as he carves his place into the younger man. He hasn't had his dick wet in such a long time and suddenly its almost too much. He is forced to squeeze the base of his length lest he come too soon to satisfy his dear lover.  
He carefully lowers his larger form onto Keith as the smaller man claws at him to draw them together. The tension in him turns him to steel as he pants raggedly at Keith's temple, bracketing him. It takes everything in him to hold still and gain a sense of control over the overwhelming sensation traveling through him.

Keith clings to him with his stunning legs, heels finding a place tangled at the small of Shiro's back. He turns his head to slant their mouths together, sharing air, and tongue, and eventually teeth. The distraction brings Shiro back from the edge, and after many moments getting acquainted with the points of his lover's teeth he feels comfortable enough to move.

First is a gentle rocking, but he can't manage it long before he finds himself switching to short searching strokes. He wants-needs to find Keith's G spot because he knows he wont last. Keith pants brokenly in his ear and it doesn't help. Only makes the want more intense, the ever growing pool of arousal inside him froth and catch fire.

Shiro curls a little tighter and it must do something because the change makes Keith jerk. He starts shaking under him and it almost spooks Shiro into stopping, but a quick glance shows his mouth is open in silent pleasure. However something changed, even though he's such a quiet lover he's making a sound. He-He's-

He's purring, Shiro notes with shock, not unfamiliar with the sensation of a sexually pleased Galra. Sometimes its so easy to forget Keith is a hybrid, Shiro never thinks about him like that, but right now its undeniable. He realizes how slick the clasp of Keith's channel is around him, how sharp the claws in his back are, the extacy of vibration from his purring making its way through them.

Heels dig into his back and they together they find a brutal pace. Keith can't seem to speak while he rumbles his appreciation. Only manages to bite out Shiro's name, God's name, and short requests for harder, faster penetration.

Shiro, on the other hand is embarrassingly loud. He can't seems to stop his moans, even when the voice in the back of his brain reminds him Pidge's room is right beside his own. All of him is focused on their connection, of bringing them both to completion. Their skin makes an obscene wet sound every time their hips meet, but he can't be bothered to worry about it, rather, he enjoys it. Enjoys the way his balls dig into the cleft of Keith's ass every time he enters him, enjoys the way they shake together with sex. His arms burn and a growl builds in his chest as he inches closer and closer to the edge.

He refuses to finish before Keith though, partially out of courtesy, and partially because of his desire to perform. He fists the other paladin's dripping arousal pulling his foreskin back to rub his thumb around his slit in quick circles. He pulls frantic gasps from him that rumble throughout them both and Shiro teeters dangerously on the edge of orgasm.

He can't- He won't make it. He burns with shame. But maybe- maybe theres one way he can bring Keith off first. The way Keith chirps and bares the pale column of his neck sparks recognition in Shiro.

He sinks his teeth in and marks him. The result is instantaneous, Keith wails and spills over Shiro's fingers and onto his own shivering abdomen.

Molten pleasure crashes over him like waves, licks hot and satisfying at the base of his skull. He spills his seed inside of Keith carelessly and babbles his name amongst a string of praises. Shiro rides his orgasm for what seems like forever, emptying himself into Keith's (tight, hot, wet, so so wet)vibrating body.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a discord server, so please forgive me for the abrupt beginning/ending.


End file.
